<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erectus by Pixiefist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001193">Erectus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiefist/pseuds/Pixiefist'>Pixiefist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Libido Hominem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation Play, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiefist/pseuds/Pixiefist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants Harry, but Harry doesn't know it. Draco finds a book of spells that let him take matters into his own hands. </p><p>Read the tags- Draco doesn't actually touch Harry, but consent issues abound. Don't like, please don't read :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Libido Hominem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Erectus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm a sucker for Drarry with a Dom-y Draco. I'm also a sucker for public humiliation/sex. I couldn't find enough adequately hot porn in this genre, so I decided to write some. Please let me know if you like it, and I'll post more works in the series :)</p><p>My first-ever fic, not beta-read. Enjoy, sinners!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was bored.</p><p>The war was over, the Light had won, his father was locked away for life, and he and his mother had received full pardons. Turns out, it is difficult to prosecute women who had saved the Chosen One’s life, or indeed underage boys who had been coerced into such terrible acts by their father. Throw one Golden Boy’s testimony to their innocence into the mix, and Draco and Narcissa had hardly been before the Wizengamot for ten minutes before they had been released. His father, the evil, bootlicking prick that he was, now languished in a cell in Azkaban. Good riddance.</p><p>So, Draco was innocent of his accused crimes. That did not mean he was <em>good</em>. With the newfound peace that permeated the Hogwarts student body after they returned for their eighth year, he found himself slowly going out of his mind with boredom. Slytherins weren’t sneered upon the way they had been pre-war, so there was no need to prank the other three houses in retaliation. Potter and his fan club no longer felt the need to flout school rules at every turn, so classes became benign, rote, <em>dull</em>. Exams weren’t being postponed for fear of basilisks lurking in the pipes, students weren’t forced to sleep in the Great Hall to better defend them against roaming Azkaban escapees. There was no friction, no drama, no outlet for the buzzing sensation that had wormed its way under Draco’s skin. So, Draco was bored.</p><p>Worse, Draco was horny.</p><p>Slytherins might no longer be treated like lepers within Hogwarts, but this newfound neutrality did nothing for Draco’s sex life. He had been with boys and girls alike from all houses, before and after the war. He had watched them pant and writhe and wriggle underneath him, licked the sweat from the hollows of their necks, pounded into them without abandon and listened with a vague sense of superiority to the wet sounds of their coupling. The sex was fine. The orgasms were adequate. He remained as unsatisfied as ever after each one.</p><p>Because Draco didn’t want bodies wriggling beneath him; he wanted <em>one </em>body wriggling beneath him. He wanted to lick, to suck, to <em>bite</em> at the hollow of one neck, and to categorise each whimper, each gently wet squelch, each sticky slap of his balls against the thighs of one person. Problem was, he was Draco Malfoy. Termed innocent by the Wizengamot or not, he was never going to be able to fuck the one person he’d wanted since he’d gotten his first erection. No, Harry Potter was never going to sleep with the likes of Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Which made his current existence fairly miserable. If he could no longer while away his days getting under Potter’s skin at every opportunity, then he was forced to instead spend his time noticing things like the lovely flush Potter would get on his cheekbones when he was chastised for delivering an incorrect response during a class. Or the way he’d avert his eyes and bite his lip whenever someone directed praise towards him that exceeded his capacity for sentimentalism. An embarrassed Potter was, quite frankly, <em>delicious</em>. As was the boy’s cock, if the way his quidditch trousers stretched across his groin during practice was any indication. Draco fairly salivated at the memory. Potter was small, or at least he was small when soft. He could very well be a grower rather than a shower, but Draco preferred to imagine Boy Wonder with a below average length, pink and leaking and bobbing just barely out in front of him as he stood, hard, wanting, and humiliated, with his diminutive manhood on display. Draco had yet to manage to sneak a peek in the changerooms after quidditch, despite his best (and subtle) efforts. Some of the other boys strutted about like peacocks in the nude, clearly comfortable with what their genetics had gifted them. Potter, however, wore his chastity like a shield. He showered alone, changed behind a curtain, and never stripped in the presence of the other players. To Draco, this only solidified his belief that Potter was below average. Just the thought would send blood rushing to his cock.</p><p>Draco wanted to see it. He wanted Potter to see his. For the Gryffindor to reach towards the placket of his trousers with that delicate pink blush staining his cheeks, to watch as it darkened once Potter felt his member straining towards his fingertips. For trembling, virginal fingers to unzip him and slowly tug him through the slit of his pants, and gasp at what was revealed. Unfortunately, he was Draco Malfoy, and Potter was Potter. So, Draco was forced to remain bored and horny for the first few months of their eighth year at Hogwarts.</p><p>His boredom eventually drove him to the library, and when he’d had enough of Charms textbooks and Madame Pince’s glares, to the Restricted Section. Eighth years, technically being of age, no longer required special access to read the tomes there, but were not permitted to remove the books from the library. This suited Draco just fine, since he didn’t much fancy leaving the library’s labyrinthine shelves anyways.</p><p>It was several weeks into his perusal of the Restricted Section that he encountered the book. It was small, unassuming, unlike most of the stained, bound, or outright cursed volumes that took residence there. Drace reached up and idly plucked in from between its neighbours. He read the cover.</p><p><em>Libido Hominem</em>.</p><p>Draco snorted. He assumed this was some sort of coming of age book for young wizards. He raised the book back to replace it, then paused. What would a book about the male sex drive be doing in the Restricted Section? Curiosity piqued, he abandoned his search and brought the book back to his table. He flipped it open. Minutes later, he grinned, a feral sort of thing, feeling his prick begin to chub in his trousers.</p><p>Draco was bored and horny. Now, though, he might finally have a solution for it.</p><p> </p><p>Draco barely managed to contain himself for twenty-four hours after finding the book. He had tested one of the spells on himself with great success the night previous and fisted his cock to completion at the thought of using it on Potter. The next morning, he woke up aching in his pants and obligingly fucked his fist again until he spattered come onto his bedsheets. A quick <em>scourgify</em> remedied the mess, and Draco left barely in time to make it to his first class.</p><p>Despite his two recent orgasms, Draco spent the remainder of the day at half-mast. The knowledge of what he was planning to do had him on the edge of his seat. He couldn’t even manage to Transfigure his feather duster into a hawk during class, which, given his typical affinity for Transfiguration, had McGonagall perplexed. When dinnertime arrived, Draco all but ran to the Great Hall to ensure he could have the best seat possible.</p><p>Potter and his friends always sat at the end of their table, furthest from the teachers. Typically, Draco would sit as far as possible from Potter, to avoid confronting his enduring and maddening lust while he was attempting to enjoy his meal. Tonight, he sat himself at the same end Potter would inevitably choose, facing towards the Gryffindor’s table. He collected a small pile of food on his plate, paying no mind to what he was selecting, and waited. Bare moments later, Potter and his entourage swept into the Hall.</p><p>Merlin, he was a vision. The bird’s nest he called hair had a perpetually ‘just-shagged’ look about it that set Draco’s teeth on edge. Draco could so easily grab that hair, tug until Potter was forced to his knees, and then direct that lovely mouth to where it could be put to some actual use. Potter had never experienced the growth spurt that had shot the Weasley up like a bean sprout. He remained as minute as ever, while Draco had enjoyed a few extra inches of height over the last summer. He liked to think that with their significant size difference, if he pulled Potter’s head down his cock until his nose was flush with his pelvis, one would be able to see his prick distend that tiny little throat.</p><p>Draco aborted that line of thought before it could reach its natural conclusion. He was already on the verge of taking himself in hand, hundreds of students surrounding him be damned. He needed his wits about him long enough to cast the spell, at least. So, shortly after dinner began in earnest, and Harry was deep in conversation with Thomas about something or other, Draco palmed his wand, pointed it at Potter, and uttered the incantation under his breath.</p><p>Nothing much happened to start. Potter shifted and continued to speak with Thomas as if nothing had occurred. But, as the minutes wore on, Draco noticed that Potter was shifting more often, and with greater urgency than before. That blush that Draco so adored had spilled across his cheeks, faint though it was. Draco picked something from his plate and pretended to eat, while watching Potter with an intensity that would alarm anyone who happened to take notice. Draco was glad for his voluminous robes at that moment, because he was now fully hard in the middle of the Great Hall.</p><p>Thanks to the spell, so was Harry.</p><p><em>Erectus</em>. Simple, really. The spell was to lust what Amortentia was to love- manufactured, but indistinguishable in the heat of the moment. Right now, surrounded on all sides by his do-gooder Gryffindor friends, Potter’s dick was erect. There was no outside stimulus, nothing to explain it, other than perhaps teenaged hormones. So, it would be no doubt embarrassing, but Potter would have to sit there and bear it as his penis started to twitch and rub against his pants, none the wiser to Draco’s machinations. Draco throbbed at the thought. Having used it on himself last night, he knew the intensity varied according to the wishes of the caster. So, he ramped it up slowly, avidly drinking in the expressions Harry was trying so desperately to hide as he continued his conversation.</p><p>Minutes later, Potter had to be hard as a rock. Draco kept both his hands forcibly on the table as he watched Potter shift again, then wince. Draco felt his cock eke out a blurt of precum, then another as Potter’s mouth opened and he panted, ever so slightly. Draco urged the spell to intensify again, and this time, Potter’s shift was accompanied by what could only have been a choked-off moan, if the way Granger stopped speaking to Weasley and suddenly turned with a frown to Harry was any indication.</p><p>Draco had to strangle a moan of his own as he watched Harry struggle with his sudden erection. He wanted to stand and walk straight up to the Gryffindor and stare down his nose at him, look into those eyes as Potter tried so <em>hard</em> not to indicate to anyone else at the table that his cock was trapped, engorged in his trousers, his balls swinging heavy below it with the need to cum. Draco wanted to reach down, press his fingers onto Harry’s dick, and listen as the Golden Boy groaned in abject humiliation in front of the entire school. Draco would wrap the fingers of one hand around Harry’s shaft over his trousers and start to jerk him, and with the other, pull his own member from the confines of his robes. He was so close already, it wouldn’t take long. A few pumps and he’d be coming all over Harry’s face, spurting stripe after stripe of come onto Potter’s parted lips, his eyes, his hair. And Potter, wound up to within an inch of his sanity, would have no choice but to hump his cock needily into the tunnel of Draco’s fingers until he came in his trousers. Draco would leave him like that, his face dripping with Draco’s semen, and his sensitive cock sliding in the cooling warmth of his own emission, for the whole of the student body to view.</p><p>Forget touching himself. Draco had to try not to come on the spot from the fantasy alone.</p><p>Draco didn’t know if the spell had an upper limit, but he was certainly going to try to find it. He urged the spell towards Harry again, imagining the boy’s penis bulging further, drooling precum into his pants, throbbing as it slid in the slick mess of its own creation, his testicles aching with their need to pump his come into his dick. The spell couldn’t generate an orgasm, but it could arouse to within an inch of one. Draco knew this. He wanted to see Potter writhe with the effort to not simply reach down and give himself some sort of relief.</p><p>It worked. Potter stood up, mumbling something Draco couldn’t hear to Granger, and strode purposefully towards the exit of the Hall. As he whirled, Draco memorized the way he was blushing so furiously, his hands clenched at his sides, his teeth clearly gritted against the inexplicable pleasure that assaulted him. The best part was the instant during Harry’s turn where he stood in profile to Draco. Robes typically hid the occasional hard-on, but when you were hard as nails and all but drilling a hole in your pants, your only hope was to carry your books in front of you while you escaped to the nearest place suitable for a quick wank. It being dinner, Potter had no such books to hide behind, and Draco had ensured that Potter’s cock would be harder than it ever had been in its life. So, Draco was treated to the view of the tent Harry had made in his robes, as, he noticed with glee, were a few other students at the Gryffindor table. Snickers followed Harry out of the Hall. Draco twitched so hard he was afraid his cock would pop out the top of his pants.</p><p>His relentless belief that Potter was below average was proven correct. Harry’s tent was <em>abysmally </em>stout. Utterly unimpressive. Were Draco to run and catch up to Potter, to pull Boy Wonder’s cock out for the other students to see, they would inevitably laugh at their Saviour’s pathetic length.</p><p>At that thought, Draco had to stuff his fist into his lap to grab frantically at his cock and stave off an orgasm. He breathed deeply through his nose a few times, trying to calm down enough not to humiliate himself. It worked. His dick remained stubbornly upright for the rest of dinner, but he didn’t come. Whether or not Potter had once he reached wherever he had fled to was a mystery, but Draco kept the spell active long after Harry had absconded. Draco exited the Hall once he had finished eating, one agonizing half hour later, hiding his impressive hard-on behind the books he had brought with him for just such an occasion. He reached his own dorm and scarcely had time to shut the door behind himself before his hands flew to his crotch, pulling out his dick and moaning in relief when the cool dungeon air curled around his balls. He started pumping his cock, urging the spell towards Harry once more. Maybe Potter had masturbated after he had left. Draco could hardly imagine ignoring such an intense need. But Draco hadn’t let the spell up once since he had cast it, so even if Harry had come, his cock would have remained erect and twitching after his orgasm. With the effort Draco was putting into the spell, he knew that Potter would be forced to take himself in hand again. Maybe his cock would still be sensitive, but he wouldn’t have a choice. He would rub and twist and pull and tweak at his penis even as he cringed at the sensation, because his balls were <em>just so full</em> and if he could only relieve the pressure on them once more, maybe he would feel better. If the boy managed a second orgasm, shooting come from the tip of his tiny little dick, he would look down to find himself still hard, his balls still pulled tight towards his body with the urge to burst. Maybe Harry would moan in frustration. Maybe his eyes would water at the feeling of reaching down to stroke his cock <em>again</em>, pulling his foreskin over the little mushroom head and back down, again and again. He would reach down and weigh his sac in his hand, roll the testicles around a little, wonder if something was wrong with him, and if he should go to the Hospital Wing… but his mortification at the idea would be too much, and he would resolve to play with his little cock until it stopped throbbing and leaking and begging for someone to take care of it.</p><p>Draco’s fist was nearly a blur over his cock when he finally came, his trousers partway down his thighs and his back pressed against the door to their shared dorm. His come shot out an impressive distance and splattered onto the floor as he choked on a shout, trying not to attract the attention of his dormmates. Eventually, when the last of his orgasm was dragged out of him, Draco sank to the ground, his softening cock lying at last quiescent in his hand. He was sweating.</p><p>When he finally managed to open his eyes again, they fell automatically to <em>Libido Hominem</em>, slotted between his nightstand and his bed, where he had left it after smuggling it out of the Restricted Section. He had employed a single spell from the book so far. Just one. There were others than he had yet to try. He smirked, full of anticipation- he knew exactly who he was going to use them on. As he tucked himself back into his pants and set about preparing for the evening, Draco suddenly realized that he had never released the spell on Potter. He resolved to release the boy before he went to bed: the idea of Potter squirming for the rest of the night, trying to hide his chubby little penis from his friends, was too enchanting to give up.</p><p>Hours later, Draco curled under his covers to sleep. He very deliberately didn’t release the spell until the next morning, after stripping his cock to the thought of Potter’s desperation once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>